Off Balance
by Hana Rui
Summary: He can practically feel his wits slipping out of his head, his sexuality hopping along for the ride… 0.o Just a little something I wrote after watching EPISODE 42 of the series... Shohoku vs. Shoyo... Pairing: Kenji Fujima x Ryota Miyagi


**Fandom:** Slam Dunk

**Summary:** He can practically feel his wits slipping out of his head, his sexuality hopping along for a ride...

* * *

**Title: **Off-Balance

**Author: **Hana Rui

**Genre: **shounen-ai, humor

**Pairing:** Kenji Fujima x Ryota Miyagi

* * *

**Timeframe:** _Episode 42—Shohoku vs. Shoyo—where Miyagi gets squished by the weights of Fujima and Sakuragi. _

* * *

The sudden surge of an overwhelming sensation deftly catches me off-guard, rattling me to the marrow. The warmth of being crushed against a body reeking of manly sweat mixed with a generous amount of some signature perfume is just too much for my senses to take.

My face is on his chest, my lips pressed hard against his white jersey. The smooth, silky feel of it makes me tremble from head to toe, driving half of me toward a lustful anticipation of how it would be like to touch the toned and tanned skin underneath...

One balky mental slap immediately finds its way to my head. Goodness gracious, Kenji, what are you thinking? Have your senses been shattered so bad that you can no longer tell of what sex is this creature lying under you? Or have you pathetically forgotten which sex you supposedly belong to?

He grunts in pain. I struggle to get myself off him. To pull my face from off his chest. But the gargantuan weight on top of me doesn't allow me enough space to move at all.

I try to curse but end up mumbling a stifled moan of indiscernible annoyance. He is trying to squirm away... my lips on him is the only thing with which I am able to hold him back—

Hold him... back? What the—Kenji, why the hell would you want to hold him back?

Before I can even begin debating with myself, I suddenly become aware of a growing warmth on my face. The world begins to whirl as my mind starts reeling toward absolute mental chaos.

My body is getting warmer and sweatier by the moment. Agitated muscles are tensing up. Frenzied blood is stirring life into the nether region.

I... am... getting—

K'SO! K'SO! K'SO!

"Fujima!" I hear my teammates call out in concern, but their voices sound so far away. Not even half matching the rambling din echoing through my head. Pounding deafeningly all over my body. Threatening to take full control of my being.

"Get... off," he says in a choking voice. "You... fools... get... OFF!" He spits out the words in between such terrible gasps that I doubt anybody else has understood what he was saying. Damn! Why won't this moron Sakuragi just stand up and save us all a lot of trouble?

Not that I mind very much, really. I admit I kinda like lying this close to the object of my newfound affection—

A... A... Affection? Since when has this muffin-headed guy—yes, Kenji, a GUY!—swayed your so-called affection? Have you gone insane? Have you gone berserk? Have you... Have you gone GAY?

Wake up, you sorry excuse for a captain! There's still this game to win! A team to lead to the Inter-High! This is your last year! Your last chance! Don't screw it for heaven's sake!

Ooppss, no pun intended, _really!_

Another much-needed mental slap hits my head. I sigh and make an attempt to compose and pacify myself, but as I am doing so, I become aware of a sudden acceleration in his heartbeat. And just before I can start wondering whether or not he feels the same as I do, I feel the firmness of his bulk against my abdomen—

And, well, it just kinda makes what remains of my sanity snap off.

To hell with this game and everything else! And to hell with us being in the same sex stratum! The only sex I seem to be aware of at the moment is the one I wanna do with him in bed. Or even in the locker room, for all I care! Anywhere away from all these people—

Anywhere _private_...

I can't explain why and how I became so suddenly drawn to this cocky pointguard from Shohoku. From the moment he pointed that defiant finger at me, quietly but determinedly calling me to a challenge, I've kept a close watch on him from the bench. Just to see if he's got what it takes to live up to his challenge.

Well, for a moment it was just like that until... until my goddamn eyes suddenly began noticing other things about him aside from his speed and acuity.

That's also when I began to realize another aspect that Shohoku High's basketball team has greatly improved in—charm and sex appeal.

This Miyagi, for one, is simply irresistible! His rough good looks... His perfect tan... His smile... His lean and toned body... His strong, sexy legs...

Yes! Yes! I admit... I like him! I want him! _I need him_! To hell with me being gay! Anyway, what's wrong with being one when you're attracted to such a guy as Ryota Miyagi? Nothing. Absolutely, nothing!

"Eh-heh, sorry... are you all right reserved player?" the most insincere apology from that annoying redhead snaps me right back to reality. I realize that the weight above me is no longer there and is instead kneeling beside us, scratching his head and smiling in such a smug manner that only serves to assert his unrivaled arrogance. My teammates begin to gang-up on him, accusing him of doing it intentionally.

While me, I can only care less. The overwhelming sensation is suddenly replaced by an overwhelming embarrassment. I nearly cringed at the most discomforting closeness of my body to this guy who has just been the main star of my fantasies. God, the things a guy can come up with in a moment of delirium!

I pull myself off him, sit on the court in profuse sweat and regard my team with a mild reprimand to leave the redhead alone. After all, I owe him a lot for—

Urgh! I fight off the warmth that is struggling to rise to my cheek, keep my breathing even and normal though I feel tired and exhausted—and uneasy.

I doubt I'll be able to look at that particular Shohoku player the same way ever again. At least, not for the time being.

As the embarrassment over the whole sick experience begins to subside and my lower region begins to feel normal again, the turbid fuzz that has blurred my disposition a while back eases out of my system as well.

Yup, I guess it was just a frenzic momentary delirium, after all. Imagine, me, Kenji Fujima, fessing up to a lustful attraction for a guy, and in the course of such stupidity actually gets too near to accepting the most disturbing notion that _I may be gay_!

Damn! What is the world coming to?

What is _my_ world coming to?

Not that I will allow myself sometime to think about such a stupid matter. At least not for the time being.

Now that I'm slowly recovering from the foolishness of it all, I can feel the determination rushing through my veins once again.

This is my last year, after all. My last chance to lead my team to the Inter-High.

We are going to win this game, no matter what.

And from this point onwards, that's all that really matters.

Or should...

**-end-**

_Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
